Never Meddle In The Affairs Of Dragonfly
by Kazi-Kun
Summary: [Sigma 6] Firefly is half dead. His memories and dreams torment him and the Joes have a new problem: the new bioorganic Overlord Viper.
1. Chapter 1

I luv GI JOE SIGMA 6! It's one of my fave show! I missed the last couple weeks though. So, enjoy.

* * *

G I Joe Sigma 6

"Never Meddle In The Affairs Of Dragonfly"

COBRA Vulture Jets circled overhead a crash site of a jet they had just shot down. The Sigma 6 brand was on the wings. The pilot's boot kicked the cockpit's cover off the jet, allowing him to leave the seat. A unique thruster pack was strapped to his back and a blaster was strapped to each wrist. The thruster pack engaged and lifted the pilot into the air.

The Vulture Jets broke from their formation and moved into attack. The blasters on the pilot's wrists powered up as he spun around to face the threats. A spark ignited in the mouth of the blasters and flames shot from each tube, creating flame-throwers on a small scale with fire twice as hot.

Fire hit a Vulture's wing and sent it spiraling into a brother. The resulting explosion gave him cover to attack the other Vultures unseen. The Dragon Hawk sped past as a COBRA battle cruiser came within range. The pilot aimed at the cruiser to give the Dragon Hawk cover.

Twin lines of flame shot at the cruiser, hitting its right wing. Flipping backwards the pilot followed the Dragon Hawk, flanking the air vehicle on the left. The pilot looked below him, at the ocean he had crashed by. The Sigma 6 base, the Sea Titan, surfaced like a majestic whale, giving both flyers a place to land.

Taking the lead, the Dragon Hawk curved towards the hanger bay. The entire team of Sigma 6 was waiting for them. Lieutenant Stone came out of the Dragon Hawk, a triumphant smile on his face.

"Ah, Duke. You and the team ready to meet the last member of your team?" Stone asked happily. Duke gave him an "excuse me?" kind of look. "The pilot of the jet that had crashed is alive and well. Not to mention that surviving the crash and an attack from COBRA is quite within her specialties."

"Oh, Stone-ya didn't…!" Firefly asked, exasperated. Stone's expression didn't change. Firefly hit his forehead. "Aw, Stone! We're screwed! We're all screwed!"

"What's goin' on here?" Scarlett demanded, hands on her hips.

Stone held a hand out to the pilot who took off his helmet. Short hair fell around her face in whisps while the rest was pulled back in a ponytail. Her lips were black and her eyes were outlined and shadowed with black as well. Multiple piercings on her ears glimmered in the over head lights.

"My fellow Joes, meet the last member of your new team: Codename Dragonfly."

* * *

Yup, Dragonfly and Firefly. Both are pyro maniac hot-heads.


	2. Chapter 2

**Seraphim Of Darkness:** Here's that update you wanted. I'm home sick so I've plenty of time to update...hopefully.

Any way, yes, chapter one was a dream. It seemed real so I wrote it like it was.

* * *

Firefly sat up fast and looked around his room. No one, nothing. Why did that dream always make him think she was alive? Dragonfly was dead. He had been there, watching the explosion that had claimed her life and feeling empty for the years after.

_"Hey, FF-toss me one of your charge canisters." Dragonfly whispered to him as she started rigging a charge to the doors they had just gone through. She was crouched next to the wall, hurrying with her agile speed and talent._

_"Here, DF. How much flame is that spark packin'?" Firefly asked as she added his charge canister to the mix. She started running down the hall with him on her heels._

_"Too much fire power for those Cobra scum to handle." She grinned as they ran side by side. The next door opened for them automatically but something caught her eye. Dragonfly stopped as he went through the doors. Firefly stopped and turned to look at her. "I guess…this is it. You've always been better than me so it's time that the weakest link to let the strongest to survive."_

_Firefly just looked at her. "Dragon, what are you talking about? We have to get going before Destro and Zartan catch up. Now, come on."_

_Dragonfly shook her head. "Not this time, Fire. I'll be waiting for you on the other side but I'll only let you in when you're ready." She pressed a button on the console next to her. The doors closed, separating them. "Good bye, FF. It's been Fireworks and Fun."_

_"DF! DF! DF-let me in! Let me help you!" Firefly pounded on the doors, screaming at her through the clear window. She turned her back on him and faced the other door. It opened, the delay kicking in as Destro and Zartan, entering the section. The blast went off and flames filled the section._

_"DRAGONFLY! DRAGONFLY!"_

Then he felt nothing as soon as those flames reached Dragonfly. He felt like half of himself was dead. And it was…she was. His twin sister had died to save him. She was too young to die. After all, they had been barely older than Scott Abernathy.

* * *

Twins, huh? And Scott's like, what, 15-16? Damn. 


	3. Chapter 3

Here's chapter 3. A new and powerful Overlord unit makes it's debute but it's not completely a machine.

* * *

"Cobra Commander, I have finished the work on my finest Overlord model. It is top of the line and state of the art. Vector and Virus are outdated compared to this model."

Overkill watched Cobra Commander circled the Overlord unit standing in front of its creator. It went far beyond the machine in the tank's usual talents. The Sigma System had really helped.

"Overlord Viper is perfection embodied. No obvious seems, weaknesses, or restrictions." Overkill continued. "Durable, and unbelievably developed, Viper _is_ the perfect Overlord unit."

"And Viper looks like a female Organic." The Commander said, using Overkill's own word for humans. "She's beautiful-for a machine modeled after a human girl. I love the earrings. The Cobra logo obviously works for such a thing."

Viper was indeed beautiful. She wore a high collared sleeveless suit that exposed her stomach and her tight pants rested on her hips and had gaps at her thighs. Her gloves stopped at her underarms and her index fingers and thumb were exposed like the back of her hands. Her boots had stiletto heels and went up to her knees. Her hair went to her knees and was in a high ponytail with a braid coiled around the base. Her bangs fell over her right eye and her lips were a dark red. Her deep, dark, blood red eyes were lifeless and looked human. She was amazingly made.

"Bravo, Overkill. She is perfect." Cobra Commander assessed. "Team her up with Storm Shadow and send her out to secure us a second location."

"Overlord Viper, What do you say to the Commander?" Overkill directed at his creation. Viper saluted Cobra Commander.

"Hail Cobra Commander. Long live Cobra."

* * *

Uh, yeah, Viper is a female model, the first-and possibly last that Overkill will make because she was really a bitch to put together. The machinery had to fit into her human skin and still make her look human enough so the Joes wouldn't suspect her of being anything other than human. See what I mean? A real bitch to construct and maintain.


	4. Chapter 4

Yep, Overlord VIper is the only female in the set so far. Overkill really did a good job on her-as you will see later on in this chap.

* * *

"I take it Cobra Commander amuses himself by sending me all over the world with Overkill's latest toys. Now, where are we?"

"Nova Scotia. Canada. North America. North West Hemisphere." Viper informed the ninja as they trekked in the snow, behind a BAT that was breaking the drifts ahead of them. "Approaching destination in 12.73 seconds."

Storm Shadow looked back at the latest Overlord unit. Both were bundled up for different reasons. Storm Shadow's body needed to keep warm and Viper's body had sensitive equipment that needed to be shielded from too much heat and cold. If the ninja hadn't been informed that Viper was an Overlord unit, Storm Shadow would've kissed her as soon as the blizzard they were caught in had made satellite surveillance near to impossible.

"Tell me something, Overlord Viper, can you uplink to any satellite for GPS?" The white and red clad ninja asked as they stopped for a moment. The BAT had run into a wall of ice and was attempting to break through it.

"Yes, I am programmed for such a task." Viper nodded once.

"Then tell me how thick that ice is." He stepped aside to show the delay. Viper drew a plasma gun and fired it at the BAT. With an explosion and a small shower of ice, the wall of ice and the BAT were gone.

Viper walked to the cave mouth. "Problem rectified. Destination reached. Sending construction orders to arriving BAT units."

"If you weren't a machine, I'd kiss you." Storm Shadow told her as he followed her. Viper stopped in her tracks. "What is it, Overlord Viper?"

"I cannot uplink to Progenitor Overkill. I am cut off from all Cobra communications." Viper informed her Organic partner. "It is not impossible to assume that I am being jammed."

Storm Shadow looked at her surprised as she took off her white Cobra parka and goggles, dropping both on the ground. A BAT that had followed closely picked them up and caught Storm Shadow's set as well. The ninja caught up to her as Viper walked towards the main chamber.

"What do your blood ruby eyes see?" He asked as she looked around the main chamber.

"There is a mineral in the stone that prevents signals getting through. This is the perfect position to set up base." Viper reported. "Progenitor Overkill will be pleased. As will Cobra Commander. Do you not agree?"

"Yes, Viper. Yes, I do."

* * *

No contractions! It goes against her programming! That's just a little ironic AND that Overkill isn't "Master" but "Progenitor Overkill". So, yeah, she is apart of Overkill. Her sensors an' stuff are completely unigue. She's even EMP protected. Human flesh does wonders, let me tell ya.


End file.
